Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power converter for converting an input voltage to a predetermined voltage and outputting the predetermined voltage.
Related Art
A known power converter, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-27077, includes a transformer, a filter circuit having a reactor and a capacitor, and an output terminal electrically connected to the filter circuit. The filter circuit is positioned adjacent to the transformer. The transformer can be a source of conducted noise conducted toward the output terminal via wiring connected to the transformer. This conducted noise is removed by the filter circuit.
The transformer can also be a source of radiated noise traveling through air. The power converter disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-27077 further includes a shield plate positioned between the filter circuit and the transformer to shield the radiated noise generated in the transformer. This configuration can prevent the radiated noise from adversely affecting the filter circuit or from traveling to the exterior of the power converter via the output terminal.
The above configuration using the shield plate requires a shield plate and a plurality of fixation elements for fixing the shield plate, which may increase the number of components of the power converter.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a power converter capable of reducing radiated noise emitted from a transformer while preventing an increase in the number of components.